Electrical power distribution systems for distributing high current electrical power among many different devices simultaneously are known. For example, such contemporary electrical power distribution systems for use on aircraft and the like typically comprise a plurality of busbars, configured as generally flat elongate copper bars, which have a plurality of studs or terminals extending perpendicularly therefrom such that lugs may be placed thereover and held in position with nuts so as to attach wires to the busbars.
However, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, such contemporary power distribution systems are comparatively heavy, larger than desired, and are subject to wiring errors.
Further, according to such contemporary practice, the number of studs and their associated wires varies, of course, with the complexity of the electrical power distribution system of a modern aircraft. For example, it is not unusual for such an electrical power distribution system to comprise several hundred wires. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, this contemporary system of bussing power creates a highly congested area of electrical wiring wherein wiring errors can easily occur. Further, the mechanical properties of wire, i.e., size and bend radius, as well as routing thereof, effect the creation of a complex collection of conductors which is inherently subject to damage during the installation and maintenance thereof. Additionally, the vibration inherently associated with contemporary aircraft frequently results in the chaffing and shorting of such conductors, thereby necessitating time consuming and costly repair.
For example, according to contemporary methodology, a large feeder wire of 0 gauge or an equivalent busbar is typically utilized to bring power to a terminal strip. Based upon a common 60 wire electrical power distribution system, wherein each wire may carry as much as 7.5 amps, a total of 450 amps must be distributed. Even when derated for current density, approximately 300 amps must still be distributed. Typically, a 1/2 inch feeder or bus is connected to terminal strips having 20 terminals, each terminal having three wires connected to it. Such a contemporary electrical power distribution system occupies an area of approximately 80 square inches.
In view of the foregoing it is desirable to provide an improved electrical power distribution module which facilitates the application of electrical power to the plurality of different electrical devices simultaneously, which facilitates the connection of a large number (128 for example) of connections (contacts) in a connector, to be made simultaneously, and which mitigates subsequent wiring errors further by utilizing positive keying. Preferably, such a system will utilize off-the-shelf connectors which are readily available and comparatively inexpensive. It is further desirable to reduce the weight and volume of such an electrical power distribution system. The major components of the electrical power distribution system should be easily replaced if damaged, without requiring the removal of other modules. The use of conventional terminal strips should be eliminated, so as to facilitate such reduction in volume. Further, it would be desirable to enable the use of 160 wires, providing six different signals or power levels, which can be connected in a matter of minutes without the likelihood of wiring errors. It is further desirable that such an electrical power distribution system readily accommodates future expansion. Further, it is necessary that this system operate reliably in a high vibration environment through a wide temperature range.